


Let It Snow

by anthonysstark (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anthonysstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Steve's perspective - a small smut sequel to <a href="http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/286636">Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

The party goes, surprisingly, well. Everyone is dressed in Holiday themed outfits, which seems to make Tony less uneasy about his red suit and Steve can’t help feeling like he’s on top of the world. Their hands are still linked when they enter the room, and Tony seems to make no sign whatsoever of wanting to separate them, which is more than fine for Steve really.

Everyone they know is there, Steve made sure of it. He was planning on stealing Tony’s phone and simply texting everyone about the party, but last minute he remembered a past conversation he had had with Tony on how Tony liked to keep everyone’s information in his phone, even if he barely knew them. So instead of risking a good number of awkward situations, he called Pepper. Because Pepper always seems to know everything about all things important and because she was the literally the most organized person he had ever seen. Fury would probably kill to have Pepper working for him, filling all the insufferable reports and making no sure no one steps out of line.

People don’t ask about them being together, and they don’t bother to tell since the odds of everyone knowing everything already are pretty high. Knowing his friends like Steve did, Clint and Thor had probably made some kind of huge, embarrassing announcement for everyone involved about Steve and Tony’s new relationship, and that part was kind of Steve’s fault. He really shouldn’t have told either of them he might have feelings for Tony and that he was planning on confessing them to Tony later; they were great guys and all that, but they also sucked at keeping secrets and respecting other people’s privacy.

In the first minutes of the party Tony and Steve go around and talk to their friends, thanking them for coming and all that polite stuff you’re supposed to do whenever you throw a party, but after a while Steve just gets tired of it, he doesn’t like excessive social interaction and all he really wants is to drag Tony into one of the couches where they can just sit and talk quietly, so he does exactly that. Because Steve’s been harbouring feelings for Tony for what seems to be forever now, wanting to say something but being too afraid because well, it’s _Tony_.

Tony is great, he’s amazing and he’s exciting; his brain seems never stops running and every time you look at him there’s already something new and brilliant being created in the confinements of his mind. He’s probably the best guy Steve has ever met and it’s a little bit overwhelming, but that’s not even the reason why Steve feels nervous about Tony because he’s used to being around impressive people. The thing is, Tony, he shows this confident and self-assured side to most people whenever he can, but sometimes the pressure gets to him or he’s too tired to pay attention and he lets a little bit of his other self slip out, and there’s such a huge gap between them.

Tony can also have so little respect for himself some times, it’s like he doesn’t see how truly amazing he is and all Steve wants is to scream into his face and shake him up so he can realize how amazing he truly is. Tony’s complicated, that’s the best way to describe him, and he’s a wonderful mess that Steve really wanted but never thought he could have. Because how do you tell your incredibly rich, smart best friend that ‘hey, I know I’m just a soldier and that I don’t get half of the stuff that comes out of your mouth but would you like to go on a date maybe sometime?’

Steve had been literally chewing on how, when and he should try to tell Tony this, because while he’s incredibly afraid of what might happen if he really told Tony how he feels he’s also not a chicken. He doesn’t hide from his feelings, nor does he run away from them. He simply pushes them lightly towards the side on some occasions and carefully avoids them.

Luckily he didn’t have to tell Tony anything, in fact he didn’t even have to speak and really why wasn’t just kissing Tony’s really nice lips ever considered an option before?

The incandescent glow of the fireplace illuminates the whole room, with snow quietly falling outside the walls. There’s soft Christmas musicplaying in the background, and an open bar with only light drinks since nobody wants a repeat of last months ‘incident’ with Clint and Bruce. It’s the perfect Christmas atmosphere, and though it’s nothing like the old Christmas Steve used to have in Brooklyn with his old family, it definitely isn’t very bad either.

“Are you enjoying your party?” Steve whispers into Tony’s ear. They’re both on the couch, Steve has his arm around Tony’s shoulder and they’re practically sitting on each other’s laps so they can share comfortable warmth. Bruce and Clint are sitting together on one of the arm chairs, looking far too comfortable in each other’s presences to be normal, while Pepper and Coulson are intensely discussing something most likely work related on the other side of the couch.

“I’m enjoying it very much, thank you. Though I do think I would enjoy it much more if we were to leave now, and go somewhere else _.”_ The way Tony says it clearly shows Steve where the somewhere else might be and what Tony has in mind _._ In a remote part of Steve’s brain a tiny red light starts flickering warning signs on how it’s too soon and they still haven’t talked about their feelings for each other and the party isn’t even over yet, but then another light, this one green and much bigger, also starts flickering great signs saying yes, let’s go please I’ve been waiting for so long there’s no time to lose, just go.

 It’s excused to say the green light wins.

“Mine or yours?” Steve asks and Tony only grins predatorily at him as a response.

They get up as casually as they can, which is a bit hard for Steve whose brain is kind of going “whoa we’re actually doing this, focus up Steve, you’re not a virgin anymore”. And Tony is walking ahead of him so Steve can’t see his face and he doesn’t know what Tony’s thinking but he hopes to all that’s sacred that Tony is at least, a little bit as nervous as he is. They quickly wave their friends goodbye and as soon as they’re out of the door Tony turns around and dives into Steve’s mouth like he had done not even two hours prior. 

They keep walking as they kiss, or at least they try, Steve isn’t very sure but he’s not caring much anymore either, he’s just going with the current and trying not to do anything particularly embarrassing. They pass by Rhodey in one of the halls, who only makes a whooping sound and Steve can feel his cheeks blush furiously red but Tony isn’t stopping so neither is he; also he has plenty of time to think about being caught groping and being groped by his new boyfriend’s best friend later.

As soon as they reach Tony’s bedroom, Tony starts pulling their belts out of the loops while simultaneously trying to get their shirts off and their pants down. That’s the moment when Steve decides that it’s time for him to take control since doing lots of things at the same time is surprisingly easy with the super-serum. He pushes Tony against the nearest wall and continues sucking on Tony’s tongue while pulling their clothes off, piece by piece, and damn the whole world **,** it feels amazing. Because Tony lets him do it without a single complaint, he lets Steve take full control over their motions and just stands there taking whatever Steve offers him, with his mouth open and slick with spit, and his hair already completely ruffled.

They haven’t even started doing anything yet and Steve already has the biggest hard-on in his life just by looking at Tony, flushed and without any of his clothes except the flimsy boxers that Steve could probably rip out with a flick of his wrist, looking like he just ran a marathon through heaven and hell. He begins to run his mouth down Tony’s neck slowly while his hands roam free; Steve isn’t even sure where all this confidence came from since ten minutes ago it was nowhere to be seen, but his brain quickly files that away to 'things not really worth thinking about, not now anyway’ **.**

He wants to take his time, he really does, he wants to memorize Tony’s body, catalogue every scar, and remember every moan and gasp that come out of Tony’s mouth. But it’s hard, so very hard to resist Tony when he’s shaking like that under his hands. __

“Steve, _please_ , just, please.“ And it’s like all rational thoughts fly out of Steve’s mind because how could he ever resist that?

He drags his and Tony's boxers down in one quick movement, and he knows Tony's very comfortable queen sized bed is just a few feet away but those few feet seem like an eternity to Steve and he doesn't have the time, not with Tony begging him so openly, with his head pushed back and his eyes pinched closed. Tony looks so incredibly vulnerable, it’s a whole different side of him that he never shows anyone, but is showing without a second thought to him.

"What do you want?" Steve asks because he feels almost a little bit overwhelmed, he’s not used to this, to being so close to someone, to being so close to Tony. Steve isn’t a virgin anymore, thanks to his past in the army stuck for countless days in rooms full of men only, but he isn't exactly experienced either. 

"You, I just want you." Tony replies as he looks directly into Steve’s eyes. __

"Yes." Steve says with a shaky breathe because he can do that, whatever that might exactly be

He goes down on his knees on impulse without bothering to think of what he’s about to do _._ At first it's just a shallow, careful lick as Steve tries to get a hang of what to do, but then Tony’s hand grab his hair vigorously and Steve is forced to take Tony in, not that he has any complaints.

Steve lets Tony set the rhythm, because it’s easier to just follow Tony’s movements with Tony’s hips pushing his cock forward and backwards into his mouth and Tony’s hands keeping his head fixed while he listens to the needy moans that keep escaping the other man. Thank god for the super-serum and Steve’s new found lack of gag reflex. 

“Steve, I’m going to –“ Tony tries to tug Steve off his dick but Steve isn’t having any of it, if he’s sucking Tony’s dick he’s going to do it until Tony comes in his mouth and his body is reduced to a quivering mess. Steve swallows everything, the taste surprisingly not very offensive, and raises himself up after giving Tony a couple of seconds resting against the wall.

“Shit, that was good, very very good. As anyone ever told you that you’re good at that? Because you are, really, very good and--yeah.” Tony’s babbling and Steve had no idea Tony would be the kind of man who babbles after sex.

“Oh you’re still –“ Tony says when he notices that yes, Steve is indeed still rock hard and leaking a little bit at the tip. “Let me.”

It only takes a couple of strokes from Tony’s calloused hand for Steve to come with a low groan, and then they’re both leaning against each other naked, just breathing in and admiring the spectacular view, both from the window and from the nakedness they were currently involved in.

Tony’s the one facing the window, and on the tiny right corner there is a frame digitalized into the glass letting him know the time, the weather, his emails and all that other important and relevant stuff for when he awakes up, though at the moment all that matters is the time.

“It’s midnight. Merry Christmas Steve.”

“Merry Christmas Tony.”  



End file.
